I give you my heart
by sailorbuterfly
Summary: Harry is 17 and back at Hoggwarts. Dumbledore is back and Vlodamort is gone for good. Its Valentines Day and Harry needs to find a gift for Ginny. HarryGinny & RonHermionie
1. Present

_**I Give You My Heart**_

**February 13- Boys Dormitory.**

"What am I going to get her?" Harry muttered to himself as he paced back and fourth across the dormitory. Valentines Day was the next day and he had no idea what to get Ginny. After he had defeated Voldermort he had fallen very ill. Ginny had always been their. Once he had gotten better, they just went back to the way they were before that day at Dumbledors funeral. No questions asked. She was special and he wanted to get her something special.

Harry was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the brown owl was their, until it started pulling his hair. "Thank you." He said as he pulled the parchment off its leg. Harry opened the letter and read it quickly through. Stuffing it into his robe pocket he hurried off to the headmaster's office. He had an idea.

After half an hour of trying different names of sweets Harry finally got past the gargoyle. "Professor." Harry said as he burst into the room. "Professor can I use your fire place to floo to Greengots?" Harry asked after he had handed Dumbledore the letter.

"Of course Harry." Dumbledore said gesturing towards the fire place. Harry went over to it and grabbed some floo powder yelling "Greengots."

**February 14- Gryffindor Common Room**

The next morning Harry was waiting with Hermione and Ron for Ginny to come down. They had been waiting for nearly half an hour now.

"Were going down to breakfast mate. Are you coming?" Ron asked. He had already given Hermione her present.

"No I'm going to wait for Ginny." Harry said shaking his head. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look before walking out the portrait hole hand in hand with Ron.

As soon as the portrait shut all the way a giggling voice behind him said "I didn't think they were ever going to leave." Harry turned around and grabbed Ginny into a tight hug and kissed her sweetly. "Happy Valentines Day Harry." Ginny whispered.

"Happy Valentines Day Gin." Harry whispered back. "I have something for you." Harry pulled a long gold box out of his robe pocket and presented it to Ginny. Ginny took it curiously and opened it and gasped.

"Harry. It's beautiful." Ginny whispered. She was afraid that if she talked any louder the beautiful necklace would disappear. Inside the box was a necklace. It had one gold heart inside of a bigger heart.

"It was my mums. I got a letter yesterday from Greengots about a family vault. I remembered seeing this in a picture of my mum and thinking how perfect it would look on you. So I went over their, to see if it was their and it was. After that I went and got the inscription on the back." Harry told her. Ginny flipped it over and read the words over and over again. They read 'Gin, this Valentines Day I give my heart to yours. Love, Harry.' Ginny looked up and saw in Harry's eyes what she was feeling. Love. Undying love. They had made it through Voldermort together and now they were sure they would make it through the rest of their lives together. Ginny wasn't sure when they would marry, but that day they made a silent promise to each other. A promise to love each other, and spend the rest of their lives together.

"Will you help me put it on?" she asked, holding it out to him. He took it and she lifted her hair up. When he had fastened the necklace Ginny leaned back against him and thought, as she had many times of all the things she loved about him. She was so deep in thought that she was happily surprised when she heard Harry whisper into her ear…

"Happy Valentines Day my Ginny. I love you."

**A/N: **Okay tell me what you think! Thanks!


	2. Room of Requirements

_**I Give You My Heart**_

**About Noon That Day in the Girls Dormitories:**

"Hermione you look beautiful" Ginny said as she curled Hermione's hair in little ringlets with her wand. Valentines Day was on a Saturday that year. Hermione and Ron were going to Hogsmead with most of the school, while Harry and Ginny were staying behind. All Harry had told her was that he had a surprise planed. "You had better get going now before Ron gets to anxious." Ginny giggled. Hermione and Ron had gotten married a few months after Harry defeated Voldermort. Ginny was extremely jealous. She wanted to get married badly.

"Your right! Thank you for helping me." Hermione said getting up and rushing down the stairs. Ginny sighed and walked over to the closet. Harry had told her to dress up. She walked looked through her clothes. She wasn't going to wear robes, that was for sure. Going through she finally found the perfect thing. It was a floor length dress in the Gryffindor colors. The front had a slit that went up to her knee in the front. It was off the shoulders and she had sparkles that would go perfect with it.

**An Hour Latter in the Common Room:**

"Ginny, wow." was all Harry could say when Ginny came down to the common room. Ginny smiled as she took his arm.

"So where are we going?" Ginny asked curiously as they walked out of the portrait hole.

"Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" Harry asked with a smile. Ginny just shrugged and leaned into Harry. Soon they were at the room of requirements. And the door was already there. Ginny looked at Harry as he held the door open for her. When she stepped in the room she gasped.

The room was lit with candles floating over the ceiling and there were pillows on the ground in front of a beautiful dinner. Ginny spun around and hugged Harry tightly. He hugged he back and buried his face in her hair. "Come on." He said leading her over to the pillows.

**Sometime Latter That Night:**

Latter that the two finally finished all of the food the House elves had made for them. When they figured it was time to leave Ginny stood up but was pulled back down on to a near by chair by Harry. He was down on one knee in front of her. He sat there for a moment before he finally spoke.

"Ginny, you have stayed with me for so long. For years you waited for me while I was being ignorant. Then when I left to fight Voldermort you waited again. When I came back you took care of me when I was sick. You have been too good for me but I love you more than you could ever imagine. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Harry asked and held his breath waiting for an answer…..

**A/N:** Yup, a cliffy. Review please!


	3. The Answer Is

_**I Give You My Heart**_

"Yes." Ginny squealed with out blinking an eyelash. She flung herself at Harry in a hug so hard he couldn't breathe. She had said yes. That was all that mattered. He buried his head in her hair wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thank you." Harry whispered. When Ginny finally pulled back, Harry pulled out the ring, as he had forgotten to do so earlier. He slipped it onto her finger and she stared. It had a ruby in the shape of a rose in the center with two sapphires on each side. It was set on a gold band a reflected perfectly in the candle light.

Smiling, Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry. He was the best guy a girl could ever hope for. At least he was in her opinion.

"Together for ever." Ginny whispered when they pulled a part.

"Together for ever." Harry agreed quietly.

**A/N**: I know it is a rrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyy short chapter, but I am going to keep it this short. Im not sure if I should stop it their or keep going. Tell me what you think. Please Review!


	4. Snowball Fight

_**I Give You My Heart**_

Well past one Harry and Ginny were heading up to the Gryffindor Common Room under the protection of Harry's invisibility cloak. As they were heading up the stairs Ginny looked out the window.

"Oh snow!" Ginny squealed quietly, running down the stairs, with Harry following. Soon enough they were out side and Ginny left the invisibility cloak. Running out in to the snow, she lifted her face up to the sky and twirled around like a little kid.

Harry stood at the side, watching his fiancé as the snow stuck to her hair and eyelashes. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. He smiled to himself and was lost in thought about how wonderful Ginny was when something cold and wet hit him in the face. Startled he looked around and found Ginny stuffing her fists into her mouth to keep from giggling. Comprehension was dawning on his face when she threw another one at him.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be, huh?" He asked, taking a handful of snow and making a snowball. Taking careful aim, he threw the snowball so that it hit Ginny in the back of the head. During the war, he had perfected his aiming, so it wasn't very hard to aim. For hours they threw snowballs at each other till they were both numb with cold.

"Here." Harry as he cast a warming spell over Ginny and then himself.

"Thank you." Ginny said, giving Harry a kiss on the check. Ginny cast a time spell and was very surprised.

"Its four o'clock!" Ginny squeaked.

"Yikes." Harry murmured. Picking up the invisibility cloak, he threw it over the two of them as they hurried back to the common room. Harry ended up carrying Ginny half the way because she was so tired, but he didn't mind.

"Thank you." Ginny said when the two parted at their dorms.

"No, thank you." Harry said, kissing Ginny. They both walked up to their dorms with silly smiles plastered on their faces. Their last thoughts before they fell asleep was "I am the luckiest person in the world'


End file.
